Unseen
by keaRy anCe
Summary: Everyone thought that Mikan Sakura is Natsume Hyuuga's life. But they thought wrong, in fact it was Mikan's best friend.


I deleted my first one shot because it has some similarity with the story I am currently writing. I am very sorry and besides I am trying my luck again, this time.

Let me tell you the HISTORY of this story.

It crossed my mind while *secret*. Hahahahaha.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**UNSEEN**

**Written by: **Keary Ance

**ONE-SHOT**

She sighed but was happy.

It was raining hard outside and at this point of time. Classes are suspended because the teachers have to attend the sudden meeting announced by the Headmaster. She looked outside through the clear window. She unexpectedly remembered her sweet past. She smiled weakly.

She touched the close glass window, feeling the rain from the inside. She closed her eyes and reminisced. But then a sudden tap in her shoulder interrupted her thoughts. "Hey," the man said with very dark raven hair. She averted her eyes to the owner of the voice, Natsume Hyuuga.

"Why are you alone? Where's your best friend?" he asked. They became close since the day the gap between them lengthened. It was confusing, yes. She tossed her body to face Natsume.

She surprised at first but remained her cold façade. "Hey. How are you? I mean it's been long since we actually, you know, talk and as to my best friend, you of all people should know where she was." She stated calmly. They started as very sweet lovers even though they are opposite and quite similar to other things. The whole Alice Academy is fond of this _ex_-couple. They were so in love but one day the boy decided to break the string that is bonding them.

They stared at each other and both laughed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to talk ill, kinda, to my very best friend. But I am clearing to you that I have no hard feelings or whatsoever." She made some gestures proving that she didn't mean it.

"It's okay. Actually she went to the Special Ability class for some business. So how are you?" Natsume said, ignoring the first statement. He understood the girl and he has no right. No right.

"I'm fine, I am fidgeting myself to useful things. You? I heard from my _lovestruck_ friend that you just had your first date. Well, congratulations. It's not like everyday we seen scenes like this." She giggled. But she was hurt.

Natsume gave out a charming smile that has a hint of slight embarrassment. "Well, I could say it was a wonderful date. Glad to have her. Finally." A pain struck her heart. She knew that Natsume broke up with her because he loved somebody, that he did not want to admit at first but she pushed him to be true to his self thus the breakup.

"I'm glad too. So why are you here? You should be with her. She might whine."

"Whine?" he snickered. "She never whined." It was an understatement for her maybe, but knowing her friend inside her she has many thoughts that are too _lazy _to say out loud.

"Oh really?" The girl questioned disbelievingly. Her best friend, well, you judge.

"So are you here to watch the rain?" he asked. The real reason why he approached her was to question her about what's good about the rain that she became fond of watching. He noticed it since they met each other, she always brag about how she love the rain and how grateful for human beings to experience such phenomena.

"Yes. Natsume, the rain's wonderful right? Besides it's the reason of our classes suspension it's just beautiful as itself. Aren't you being interested to me all of sudden? I'm getting suspicious. Are you being in love with me again?" She teased. Of course it was a joke. But, she loved him and she _still_. She used to be _his_ world but little did he know _he_ was still **her** world.

"You're joking."

She stayed silent for a while and smiled. "Of course I was joking. Are you crazy!? I can't even imagine backstabbing my best friend, silly Natsume. You're still an idiot. Don't push me on calling you Hyuuga again." She playfully warned him. Yes, she did call him Hyuuga, once.

"I prefer Natsume."

"I prefer that too."

They stayed silent again. Watching the rain, this could be their last moment together, because later on they would be parting their ways to walking to their own shelter, she to the loneliness and him to her. At first they acted like they didn't know each other, they were always arguing about certain things and always come up with oppose decisions. Later did they know they became the "it" couple and was very happy but after seven months every memories that they thought would last, ended.

Just like the struck of lightning. Just like the rain.

"Are you angry with me? I mean it is literally not right, this situation I am in. Me and your most _lovable _friend. Can I know what runs to your mind every time you see me with her?" He asked her with a boring tone while looking at the dark and blank outside.

She respired. "Well," she is hesitated to answer but still continued. "I can say that I have this _slightest _and the _tiniest _jealousy but I'm fine. You know, I got over with it. Zero! None! So last season! Don't care!" _Liar_. It was a lie. Why would she **not **be jealous if the man she truly loved is with her confidant!? Why would she **not **be jealous when of all the girls in the world, **her**!?

She is hurting herself and this will continue forever. She did thought of that, not just once but thrice.

Natsume Hyuuga curtly nodded as a sign of 'I understand' but somewhat unconvinced because he knew the girl well. "If you say so. You know I missed teasing you, _Mikan_. Calling you Polka dots, idiot, stupid, dummy, dimwit, pig-headed, has a brain of a bird is **so** much fun." A vein popped on Mikan's forehead and clenched her fist in mid-air.

"You…… don't have to remind me that!" she exasperated. But she is happy that their so called friendship before was never wrecked by their romantic relationship. Mikan. She expected that Natsume will be his groom when she got married and she should be the one who is in Natsume's heart now. She's an idiot for believing that one day Natsume will **finally **realize that she is the **one **for him and not her. It sounds possessive but she was hurt.

Can you imagine the story of a girl who gave everything but received nothing? It was not right to hope for some payment for what you've done no matter how precious it is but for Mikan, it was more than that. she is convinced that even when she got old, Natsume will be her only love.

Her heart is getting ripped everyday when Natsume gave her girlfriend the smile only for her and the fact that he did not even gave a little of that **smile**. Her sorrow increases when she is seeing the both of them in Central Town having their date like they were first-timers. It was painful. Mikan Sakura love Natsume Hyuuga. So much. But she has to let go or else Natsume will suffer the consequences.

Now that Natsume is in front of her she can't help but cry inside. "Natsume," she paused and her voice is gasping. The boy looked at her waiting for her message. "Please don't hurt _Hotaru_. If you ever make her cry, I swear I am going to slash your ribs and suck all your blood. I _love _her so do not hurt her." She was crying. Her tears cannot stop flowing. This was her misery **and **this was the right thing to do.

Natsume was about to wipe Mikan's tears only to be stopped by her. "No! Just promise make a swear!" The pain that she will carry forever should be hidden so she wiped her tears instead and smiled. "Sorry, I got a little melodramatic. That won't happen again." She is sobbing. Crazy much.

"Mikan, I'm sorry." Said Natsume with an apologetic look.

She sniffed. "Silly Natsume, do not apologize. It's just that when it comes to my closest friend I got so emotional. Please don't mind this. I'm crazy, remember?" He stayed silent so she smiled again. "I said, remember!?" and laugh.

But Natsume continued staring at the crying Mikan but when interrupted when Hotaru came.

"What happened here Natsume?" she asked in monotone. Natsume smiled, he does this more often than before, and went to Hotaru and wrapped his arms to her waist and whispered "I missed you." Hotaru hitted him in the head playfully. "Geez, I've been gone for 45 minutes. No big, twit." This is their _own _style of sweetness and lovey-dovey.

Mikan was about to go but stopped by Hotaru. "Hey idiot. Where are you going?" she asked, a little embarrass. But acted like she didn't mind, but she **did **mind. Hotaru loves Natsume and at first she was surprised that her best friend and the Black Cat are going out but eventually it didn't work out. And now Natsume, the guy she often called Hyuuga, was her beloved boyfriend.

"To the classroom. I forgot something in there. Yeah, bye!" Mikan dashed off to the two and kept running until she reached the opened door of the library. She entered and saw Ruka, also looking outside through the clear glass window.

"Hey Ruka!" she chirped.

"Hey Mikan-chan! What brings you here?" He asked like it was the oblivious thing to questions. This has been their habit, always meeting at the library when they both felt sad. It started months ago and now it was usual.

"You know, usual stuff." She answered.

Ruka smiled weakly. "You mean the usual _heartbreaking _stuff." He confessed to him last week only got rejected because according to Mikan she love somebody and he knew it was Natsume but he knew he can't do anything so he decided to be her friend, no, they are more than that and less than a pair.

"It is still raining." Mikan exclaimed. Since the library is empty and the scary librarian was in the meeting it was alright to make noise, for a while.

"Yah. Mikan-chan, I just read a book about life and then I suddenly comprehended that we must not give up because life has always tomorrows and tomorrow never ends." He is trying to lighten Mikan's feelings. The brunette smiled. "I'm right, am I?"

"Yes! Good comprehension Ruka-pyon! I really idolize you! How genius of you to say that!" They both giggled and watched the falling drops of the clouds and the skies.

_But what really bugs me is that I love Natsume more than my life but I have no chances of making him feel that because the truth is he __**never **__loved me. So I am always crying at night, my life is so full of regrets but I can't do anything about it coz now I accepted my fate, that I will just love the man of my dreams from afar and watching him fulfill his dreams with my beloved best friend._

"Ruka, can we stay longer?" She asked.

"Of course, as long as you want." He replied and then a comfortable silence followed.

"Thank you." She said unconsciously as she did not remove her gaze to the sceneries outside. She rested her palms to her chin and waited for the blonde's reply.

"For what?"

"For everything. You were a gift, a very, very wonderful gift. And as a gift I would like to keep you forever." Ruka blushed but Mikan didn't even notice it that he was making the animal-lover blushing. "So thank you."

Ruka watched the auburn-haired girl and beamed to his self. "It was nothing, anytime." His blue cerulean eyes are gazing at Mikan, feeling sorry. If only Natsume heard the poem that she wrote. The tears she cried. The letters she has been writing everyday. The love that she is ready to give. He might take a reconsideration but she insisted not to. Because she has _many reasons _to stop her including that she is happy with this kind of situation.

Her gaze at the window is still fixed.

She sighed but was happy.

**END OF ONE-SHOT**

Review please and tell me if it alright or bad or wonderful!

**The Enmity Between Rivals **is out!

Go and read it my dear readers!


End file.
